Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.48\overline{2} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3482.2222...\\ 100x &= 348.2222...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 3134}$ ${x = \dfrac{3134}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1567}{450}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{217}{450}}$